ryuketsuekifandomcom-20200213-history
Kari Haruyama
Tsukiakari Haruyama, also known as Kari or Kerry Hillspring'''Just like her sister, Sarah, she has choosen a name to be used while on Earth. It is actually a more human-ish adaptation of her first name with the direct translation of her surname, is a skilled dragon hybrid, trained in the Martial Arts of the dragons from Dragon of the Seas to become a Kunoichi, though her passion is Engineering . Being half Water Dragon and half Earth Dragon, she bests both subspecies in dexterity and endurance, besting even her sister Sarah Marine in technological and mechanical prowess. She has built Kali and refitted the Starsailer to keep up with contemporary technology. Appearance Kari looks mainly like an Earth Dragon, but with some Water Dragon attributes. Her skin is brown with microscales covering her body except for her head, palms and sole, giving the scaled areas a very slightly darker shade of brown and a slight harder touch and feel because of the thickness. Her horns are golden, shorter than her sibling's and with sharp tips. Has fin-ears, purple eyes and a long black hair which she makes a single ponytail. Kari possess an athletic build, being slimmer than her sibling and definitely stronger. Different from her sister, she has chosen not to trim her claws, leaving them the natural size even though they are not sharp. For clothing, Kari wears a light-blue sleeveless eastern-styled shirt, dark brown leather pants and jacket with white faux fur, which she ties around her waist with the sash of the jacket itself. She also wears boots and the Blackout Gem in a pendant around her neck. Personality Kari is a genius. She knows that and does not hide from anyone. But she also does not belittle people or sound arrogant about it. She is loyal to the people she believes in and will not hesitate to do the right thing, always with a plan A, B or C. She is tough to the core, level-headed, strong-minded and refuses to let others push her around, following her own conscience. She is also very brave, not hesitating to risk her life. Kari also possess the mental and emotional maturity to deal with matters with seriousness when needed but still being cheerful and sociable with those around her. Kari also does not tolerate bullying. Being target of bullying at the beginning, she earned respect through her actions and not through violence, becoming one of the most popular girls of her college. She used this reputation to protect other students from bullies as well, demonstrating her care for people still very early in her life. This reveals to be stronger when it's about her sister, being very affectionate to her and often taking the role of older sister even though she is two years younger than her. When young, Kari used to be more tomboyish, being popular among boys more than with girls. This is due the fact she was raised by her father alone, who often showed how his job was like and didn't have support of a wife to help in raising his daughter. As she grew, however, Kari began to behave more like a lady although still not abandoning her passion for engineering, piloting, sports and martial arts. Today it's said she is perfectly both, a lady for when the right moments and an amazing friend to have, regardless of the situation. Abilities Innate Abilities '''Dragon Phisiology: Sometimes besting both Dragon subspecies, Kari has all the abilities of both worlds. *'Supernatural Strength:' Kari's strength goes a little above the other dragons. Her impressive raw strength allows her to easily lift up a grown man with one arm. Likewise, she can easily leap across long distances and over high obstacles from a stationary position, as well as effectively traverse various terrains and vertical surfaces with great speed to hoist herself easily up and off rooftops. She can easily throw a much larger and heavier opponent against hard surfaces with enough force to break them, and can shatter large chunks of ice, glass and log. **'Supernatural Durability:' Kari is vastly resistant to blunt and fire damage. Her resistance also does one step foward due to the microscales over her skin which makes it thicker and slightly harder. Cut herself with paper is impossible, unless she cuts herself where the scales are not protecting. *'Supernatural Speed:' Because she is also half Water Dragon, she can augment her speed running greatly, being able to catch up with an aircraft taking off with enough efforts. She's fast and agile without her speed augmentation as well, possessing sharp reflexes and trained focus. She's also one of the few which the dexterity can use of her speed as seen in the Dragon Rush technique. *'Supernatural Endurance:' All this workout needs endurance to back it up, and Kari is capable of performing those intense physical activities for a longer time without suffering fatigue Learned Abilities *'Energy Absorption:' Needed while she is dealing with powered technologies, the time will come when she needs to shut off a big device in small time. For this matter, Kari can use the gem on her pendant to absorb any form of energy that is not kinetic, heat or gravitational and store it in her Necklace. Even because of this, Kari calls her Pendant the Blackout Gem. **'Enerbending:' Kari can reuse the stored energy in the Blackout Gem for enerbending, a form of Martial Arts which uses many forms of energy for different purposes. One of them is to power machinery, be them ancient or contemporary. She can also boost the healing process of people. Another one is to materialize pseudo-psi shapes like a blade or a deflector shield. The limiting factor is the amount of energy left in the pendant, as enerbending requires high amounts of energy. **'Spectrum Material Arts:' Set aside from enerbending, this is another form of Martial Arts which manipulates light and shadows. Like the former, it requires high amounts of energy, being even less effective than Enerbending, bringing Kari to often drain light in order to use of Spectrum Material Arts techniques. Passive Abilities *'Adaptive Heartbeat:' Kari's heart will beat slower if she is underwater to increase her time while holding her breath, because she cannot breathe underwater. She can stay underwater up to 30 minutes without fainting. Skills *'Mechanic:' Since very young, Kari liked to build stuff. Although she may not be a scientist, she likes to build machines and all sorts of stuff. *'Ace Pilot:' Her passion is about building and piloting, and she have studied the ancient technologies to pilot everything, from runabouts to big ships. *'Melee Combat:' Kari is a highly proficient unarmed fighter, able to knock out opponents with a single kick, simultaneously dodge an attack while sweep-kicking the enemy's legs, and subdue a man using only her arms. Even against an expert weapons-wielder, Kari can skillfully parry and counter in close-range combat. *'Supernatural Dexterity:' Kari trained herself to apply her speed in another areas other than only running. *'Cooking:' Because her diet is very strict to not eat meat or pork, rarely eating chicken or fish, she is used to prepare food for herself, usually very rich in iron. She is used to prepare dumplings and tofu. She is not as good as her sister in cooking but she's not bad at it either. *'Ambidextrous:' Kari has no dominant hand. Blackout Gem This Crystal Pendant is shaped similarly to Sarah's own one, but green and with a different purpose. Instead of increase the energy output of its wearer, it is used to absorbKari can also absorb energy without the Blackout Gem, but the capacity is heavily limited, being an insignificant amount if trying to compare to batteries. She uses it to absorb light for attacks as she quickly releases it. She may try to absorb more than she alone can keep, but it will saturate herself and cause a lot of pain. and store energy in order to deactivate ancient technologies. Later she discovers that it can be used to absorb energy from anywhere, even from certain kinds of attacks. But the latter will overdrive the gem and potentially explode if the attack is too intense, dispersing all the energy stored in form of shockwave. Because what absorbs the energy is the Blackout Gem but with Kari as conductor, her eyes might turn amber-colored. Techniques Using a blend of energy channeling and the dragons' technology, Kari can perform some techniques using the gem's energy. *'Dragon Boost:' Applies her natural Speed Augmentation into great acceleration. Different from Lilac's own Dragon Boost, this one is instant without a charge up period at cost of no invulnerability time during the boost. **'Boost Enhancer:' An energy charge is transferred from the crystal to Kari's body, allowing her to perform a Super Dragon Boost. Alternatively, she may use this energy charge as boost breaker. *'Healing:' The same technique used with Sarah's own pendant but with limited energy to heal herself or others. There is no passive healing other than the natural. *'Dragon Rush:' Also known as Perception Boost, it is a seconds-short maneuver which benefits from high adrenaline levels and speed augment to increase heart rate and focus, making her experience time slower than everyone else. It is as if world were in slow motion for her. Notes Category:People Category:Major Characters Category:Ryuketsu Series